


Shy

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shy, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: Raph, Mikey, others mentionedRelationship: Raph/readerRequest: Can you do a Raph x readern where the reader is very shy and a petite little thing but both have a crush on each other (she's open with the other brothers but not Raph





	

“Just tell him.” Mikey groans as he tried to push you towards Raphs room.   
“No, Mikey, Stop!” You growled as you dug your heels in the ground as you frowned at Mikey.   
“Why not!” Mikey moaned as he let you go once again.   
He was trying to persuade you to go and tell Raph about your crush on him but you were refusing as normal.   
You had known the turtles for a long time now but you had never managed to get close to Raph. You were defiantly attracted to him physically and when you did manage to get a little closer to him, you started to fall for him even more. But then he would push you away and you couldn’t figure out why.   
You were close with the other brothers. Leo had trained you with a couple of weapons and he said you could come along with them. He said your small size would be an advantage to a number of things. But you knew Raph was against it so you never went.   
He always seemed to tiptoe around you like you were a monster which would bite him if he got too close.   
So you never get close to him.  
But that didn’t stop you from watching him from afar.   
you had come to realise what despite his tough outer ‘shell’, he was actually really sweet. He would protect his family from anything and everything’s, not caring if he got hurt in the way.  
But that wall would always come up when it came to you.   
Donnie and Leo agreed with Mikey many times that you should say something to him but you never understood why. Did they not see the way he pushed you away, how he would walk out a room or how he wouldn’t even help you train.   
“Just go say ‘hi’ then!” Mikey said as he pushed you to the door once again and you knew he wasn’t going to give up. He had found out you had had another dream about Raph and was determined you go tell him.   
“Fine. I’ll go say hi, he will ignore me and push me away and then I’ll come back.” You said as you gave up, walking to the hall.   
“Yeah, go get him!” Mikey cheered you on, pumping his fist in the air and totally ignoring what you had said.   
But as you approached the dojo which was more than likely where he was, you heard voices. You were about to turn away when you heard your name being said.   
Curiously got the better of you and you walked up to the entrance to the dojo. As the dojo didn’t have a door, you were able to peek inside to see Raph and Leo, who looked like they were arguing.  
“Shes advanced enough to come out with us, Raph. She can get into places we cant!” Leos voice sounded annoyed and exhausted so you guessed they had been arguing for a while now.  
Your whole body slouched as you leaned against the wall. Raph was fighting to stop you going with them, to stop you going with him.   
You felt like you were going to be sick. Why had you fallen for someone who made it apparent they didn’t want anything to do with you.   
“And what if she gets hurt? Whos conscience is that going to be on?” Raph growled. His words took you by surprise. You looked back inside, seeing his fists were clenched.   
He wasn’t saying you weren’t good enough or that he just didn’t want you there. Was he concerned for you?   
“she wont. Shes progressed a lot in the last few months. You wouldn’t know that because you wont even look at her!” Leo snapped. You knew why. Apparent from Leo, Raph was one of the most advanced in hand to hand combat. You didn’t really know how he fought so if he did agree to practice with you, you would know if you were ready to take on strangers.   
“Sorry if I don’t like seeing three 7 foot monsters trying to fight a tiny doll!” Raph snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm as his anger started to build.   
But once again, his words took you off guard.   
While it was true you were tiny, you never thought of yourself as a doll. But you supposed that to someone as big as Raph was, it was easy to see you as frail.   
“but shes tough! You don’t see it because-“ Leo started to say but he was interrupted.   
“Because shes scared of me!” Raph screamed, making you jump slightly. You were surprised Leo didn’t jump or get scared like you did. But he kept calm and collected.   
“No, because you are so scared to hurt her, you cant see that’s exactly what you are doing.” Leo said in a calm voice but his words cut Raph like daggers.   
with that, he turned and walked out the dojo. You managed to keep yourself pressed against the dark part of the wall so he didn’t see you. Once he was gone, you looked back into the dojo to see Raph was now kneeling on the door, staring at his knees.   
slowly and silently, you gathered all your courage and tiptoed into the dojo. When you were about 4 foot away from him, you stopped.   
“Im not scared of you.” You said, your voice soft and sweet as you spoke. It was probably the first full sentence you had ever said to him.   
Raph jumped slightly at your sudden presence in the Dojo as he looked up at you. Even when kneeling, he was only slightly shorter than you.   
“You should be.” He grumbled, trying to sound angry but you could see the flash of pain his eyes as he looked away from you.   
“Would you ever hurt me?” you asked, taking a few steps forward and slowly kneeling in front of him.   
“Not on purpose.” Raph mumbled, his shield seeming to fall away as you sat so close to him. It was the closest you had ever dared venture to him. But despite this, you weren’t scared of him. It was more out of respect you never got close to him because you had always thought he didn’t like you. But now, sitting in front of him, you could see a hint of longing in his eyes as he looked at you, his eyes locking with yours for the first time.   
“I don’t think you could hurt me.” You said, a sort of resolution in your voice as you made up your mind that he wouldn’t.   
“Look at me!” He suddenly growled, making you jump slightly but you kept your ground. “its only a matter of time.” He grumbled as his anger faded as quickly as it came as he looked away from you, shame in his eyes.   
“What do you mean?” You asked, trying to keep your voice light. Raph glanced back at you.   
He sighed, as if he had been having a mental dispute with himself and he gave up.   
He reached forward and took your hand off your lap, much to your surprise. But as he raised your hand so your palm was facing him, he moved his other hand to touch his palm to yours.   
You saw how his hand seemed to dwarf your own. Your fingers barley reached the joint of his fingers to his hand.   
“I could crush you in a second and not mean to.” Raph mumbled, more to himself as he stared at the two completely different hands.   
“but you wont.” You finally said, reaching out your other hand and you took his one hand in your two petite ones.   
“How do you know that?” Raph asked. But you heard something else in his voice. Almost like he was begging you.   
Suddenly, everything seemed to fit together in your mind.   
All the times he had distances himself from you. Every time he had walked out when you were training. Every time he felt he was getting too close to you. It was because he was afraid of hurting you. He wasn’t doing it because he didn’t like you. It was the opposite.   
“Because you care about me.” You said boldly. Despite your shyness, despite your racing heart and red cheeks, you knew it was true.   
Raph didnt respond straight away. He stared at you for a moment and you could see the internal battle he was having with himself.   
As you began to doubt yourself, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours in a bold and unexcepted move. You were taken back to say the least. He had never been able to stay in the same room as you and yet he had gathered up the courage to kiss you.   
Slowly, you began to respond to the kiss, gradually becoming comfortable and even more attracted to him than before.   
“They cant say two words to each other but kissing’s fine!” You two jumped apart to see Mikey with his hands out in front of him pointing at the two of you as he looked at Leo and Donnie in disbelief.   
You heard a growl emit from Raph chest and the three brothers walked away. Well, Leo and Donnie had to drag a confused Mikey.   
You turned back to Raph who was still staring after his brothers with a scowl.   
“I think its more like 10 words now.” You giggled, turning his attention back to you. You saw a small smile dawn him lips. You don’t think hes ever smiled at you like that before.   
“We should probably fix that.” He mumbled, as if suddenly shy.   
You couldn’t help but giggle as you got to your feet. Raph followed you quickly and stood beside you for the first time. You looked up at him, noticing how despite the fact he towered over you, you felt like he was more afraid of you than you of him.   
Giggling, you took his hand in yours and started to drag him out the lair, manging to avoid his brothers.   
“Where are we going?” Raph suddenly asked but you knew he didn’t mind. He could quite easily turn and walk back but something told you he couldn’t bring himself to let go of your hand.   
“Up to the roof tops. To talk.” You clarified.   
“That’s all I ever wanted.” Raph smiled as he suddenly scooped you up and threw you up so you were perched on his right shoulder. You couldn’t help but laugh as you felt tall for the first time in your life. You knew you were safe when you felt his hands holding onto your ankles so you didn’t fall back.   
Suddenly, you felt completely safe with him.


End file.
